Liberty City (3D Universe)
Liberty City in the GTA III Era plays a major role in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, as well as a secondary role in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The city motto is "the worst place in America, due to the high crime rate in the city. The city was established in 1798, being "a church, a cow pasture and three houses when the telephone was invented," according to Lazlow. The population of the city in 1998, according to the manual of the game GTA Liberty City Stories, a four million euros. The differences appear in the city between each game, with different interpretations of the city that appears in Grand Theft Auto 1 and GTA IV Era, but are not related to this interpretation. City about Liberty City is made up of four islands, with three large islands comprising the city's main boroughs: Portland Island is based on Brooklyn and Queens Staunton Island is based on Manhattan Shoreside Vale, is based on Bronx The fourth island, known as Portland Rock, is a district of Portland Island. In GTA III, a hidden area of the city popularly known as the Ghost Town appears, although the area can only be reached by flying a Dodo. Portland Island Portland Island is the easternmost island of the city and is the city's industrial sector, resembling areas of Brooklyn and Queens. There are several non-industrial districts, in particular the north and west of the island. The island houses a Liberty City Police Department police station and a hospital, called Sweeney General Hospital, in Portland View and a Liberty City Fire Department fire station located in Harwood. The island is the first area accessible to protagonists Claude in GTA III, Mike in GTA Advance and Toni Cipriani in GTA Liberty City Stories, and the only borough accessible in GTA San Andreas. Portland Island also has an elevated commuter train, known as Portland El, transporting residents to three stations in the city. The service, completed in 1930, stops at Baillie Station in Saint Marks, Kurowski Station in Chinatown and Rothwell Station in Hepburn Heights. Districts in 2001.]] *'Atlantic Quays' is a district to southeast of Portland Island comprised mainly of warehouses and piers. *'Callahan Bridge' is the bridge linking Portland Island to Staunton Island with the Portland Island entrance to the bridge is located in Chinatown. *'Callahan Point' is an undeveloped district to the southwest of Portland Island. *'Chinatown' is a largely commercial district, with areas of industry and residential housing, dominated by the Chinese Triad gang in 2001. *'Harwood' is a largely undeveloped district located to the north of Portland Island controlled by the Leone Family in both 1998 and 2001. *'Hepburn Heights' is a largely residential district comprised mainly of apartment buildings controlled by the Diablos in 2001. *'Portland Beach' is a rocky beach district located to the east of Portland Island, with no businesses or housing. *'Portland Harbor' is a dock and shipyard comprised mainly of warehouses and a few docked freighters. *'Portland Rock' is a small island located off the east of Portland Island, housing the city's lighthouse. *'Portland View' is a small district comprised of both residential housing and commercial businesses. *'Red Light District' is a district located to the west of Saint Mark's, the district is the adult entertainment centre of the city, with no residential housing. *'Saint Marks' is a largely residential district with a number of businesses located in the area. The district is dominated by the Leone Family in 2001, although the Forelli Family are known to have once had influence in the district. *'Trenton' is an industrial district with no residential housing. The area is not controlled by any gang, although senior Leone Family gang member Joey Leone owns a garage in the district. AtlanticQuays-GTA3-panorama.jpg|Atlantic Quays CallahanBridge-GTA3-damaged.jpg|The damaged Callahan Bridge, viewed from Portland Island CallahanPoint-GTA3-eastwards.jpg|Callahan Point Chinatown-GTA3-northwards.jpg|Chinatown Harwood-GTA3-westwards.jpg|Harwood Hepburn Heights2.jpg|Hepburn Heights in 1998 PortlandBeach-GTA3-panorama.jpg|Portland Beach PortlandHarbor-GTA3-northwestwards.jpg|Portland Harbor in 1998 PortlandBeach-GTA3-PortlandRock.jpg|Portland Rock PortlandView-GTA3-northwards.jpg|Portland View RedLightDistrict-GTA3-northwards.jpg|Red Light District Joey's larger image.jpg|Trenton Residents *8-Ball *Billy *Curly Bob *El Burro *Carl *Giovanni Casa *Cheryl *Chico *Lee Chong *Marty Chonks *Mrs. Chonks *Vincenzo Cilli *Ma Cipriani *Toni Cipriani *Claude *Federico *Mike Forelli *Sonny Forelli *Cedric Fotheringay *Luigi Goterelli *Mickey Hamfists *Harry *Jane Hopper *Oily Johnnie *Jonnie *Maria Latore *Lee *Kai Lee *Joey Leone *Salvatore Leone *Mona Lott *Mike *Mike *Misty *Joseph Daniel O'Toole *Raven *Ray *Scorelli *Slick *Dan Sucho *Reed Tucker *Tommy Vercetti *Vinnie *Mr. Wong Staunton Island Staunton Island is the middle island of the city, between Portland Island and Shoreside Vale, and is the city's commercial sector, based on Manhattan Island. There are some non-commercial districts in the city, centered in the south of the island. The island houses a Liberty City Police Department City Headquarters in Torrington, a hospital called Carson General Hospital in Rockford and a Liberty City Fire Department station in Aspatria. The island is the second accessible island to the protagonists Claude in GTA III, Mike in GTA Advance and Toni Cipriani in GTA Liberty City Stories. Districts *'Aspatria' is a commercial and residential district controlled by the Yakuza in 1998, although by 2000 the gang loses its foothold in the district. *'Bedford Point' is the main commercial district of the city, being modeled after Times Square in New York City. Bedford Point is never shown as being under gang control. *'Belleville Park' is a park located in the centre of Staunton Island, based off Central Park with one house located in the park. The district also extends to some of the surrounding area. Apparently, it seems as the Yardies have taken over the area. *'Callahan Bridge' is the bridge linking Portland Island to Staunton Island. It is based off the Brooklyn Bridge *'Fort Staunton' is a large district of Staunton Island being developed by Colombian Cartel front Panlantic Construction Company in 2001. In 1998 the district was a largely residential district ran by the mafia, with a small park and a number of small businesses. *'Liberty Campus' is the campus of the Liberty City Community College. The district borders Rockford, Fort Staunton Aspatria and Newport. *'Newport' is a commercial and residential district. The Yakuza holds some influence in the district. However, the Uptown Yardies controls the majority of the area. *'Rockford' is a commercial district of Staunton Island, with part of the district being re-developed after being destroyed by Toni Cipriani. *'Torrington' is a residential and commercial district located to the southeast of Staunton Island controlled entirely by the Yakuza. LibertyMemorialColiseum-GTA3-southwest.jpg|Aspatria BellevillePark-GTA3-southwards.jpg|Belleville Park CallahanBridge-GTA3.jpg|Callahan Point, viewed from Staunton Island FortStaunton-GTA3-southwards.jpg|Fort Staunton in 2001 LibertyCampus-GTA3-northwestwards.jpg|Liberty Campus ApartmentNewport.jpg|Newport Rockford-GTA3-northwestwards.jpg|Rockford Torrington-GTA3-southwards.jpg|Torrington Residents *Ned Burner *Phil Cassidy *Claude *King Courtney *Toni Cipriani *Eric Ershwitz *Georgie *Roger C. Hole *Humphries *Kanbu *Asuka Kasen *Kazuki Kasen *Kenji Kasen *Toshiko Kasen *Maria Latore *Salvatore Leone *Queen Lizzy *Donald Love *Ray Machowski *Leon McAffrey *Miguel *Mike *Misty *Miles O'Donovan *Oriental Gentleman *Pat *Rafael *Rudyard *Dean Smegley *Tanner *Tomas *Yuka Shoreside Vale Shoreside Vale is the western most island of the city and is primarily a residential district, based off the Bronx. The Suburban district does have it's own industrial area, which is located within Pike Creek. The borough houses the city airport, Francis International Airport, a Liberty City Police Department police station and a hospital, called Hope Medical College, both located in Pike Creek, and a Liberty City Fire Department station in Francis International Airport. The island is the last accessible island to the protagonists Claude in GTA III, Mike in GTA Advance and Toni Cipriani in GTA Liberty City Stories. Districts *'Cedar Grove' is a suburban residential district housing the richer residents of the city located in the north east of Shoreside Vale, which is controlled entirely by the Colombian Cartel. *'Cochrane Dam' is a hydro-electric dam located in the north west of Shoreside Vale. On top of the damn is a freeway whch connects the 2 halves of the island. *'Francis International Airport' is the city airport located in the southern half of Shoreside Vale. It is located near a Porter Tunnel entrance/exit and the Shoreside Lift Bridge, indicating it's importance to the city. *'Pike Creek' is a business district located in the west of Shoreside Vale. The Yakuza controlled the district in 1998, however, by 2001 the district is free of gang control. *'Upstate' an area behind Shoreside Vale. *'Wichita Gardens' is a low-wealth residential district on the east side of Shoreside Vale. The district has a number of housing projects and is controlled by the Southside Hoods. Claude resides in the district in 2001. The second Shoreside Vale entry point to the Porter Tunnel is located in the district. CochraneDam-GTA3-northwards.jpg|Cochrane Dam. FrancisInternationalAirport-GTA3-mainterminal.jpg|Francis International Airport. PikeCreek-GTA3-southwestwards.jpg|Pike Creek. Upstate Liberty.png|Upstate. WichitaGardens-GTA3-southwestwards.jpg|Wichita Gardens. Residents *8-Ball *Catalina *Toni Cipriani *Cisco *Claude *D-Ice *Clive Denver *Donald Love *Miguel *Mike Geography as seen in Grand Theft Auto III.]] Liberty City is located in Liberty State, with links to "Upstate" being found in a road tunnel connecting Cedar Grove and Cochrane Dam in GTA Liberty City Stories. The city is also located close to Carcer City, the setting of Manhunt, another Rockstar Games title. The city is relatively flat, with hills only appearing in Portland Island (with Saint Marks) and in Shoreside Vale (with Pike Creek and Cedar Grove). In GTA Advance, however, the city has no hills, although this is due to the limited capacity of the Game Boy Advance. Easter Egg Text Map.png|A map showing some of the towns located Upstate. Carcer City.jpg|An alleyway in Carcer City as seen in Manhunt SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA3.jpg|The incline at Saint Mark's as seen in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas PikeCreek-GTA3-southwestwards.jpg|The hills of Pike Creek as seen in Grand Theft Auto III Politics , shortly before his death.]] The Mayor of Liberty City in 2001 is Miles O'Donovan, who won an election against Donald Love after the death of the previous mayor, Roger C. Hole, at the hands of Toni Cipriani in 1998. Roger C. Hole was elected Mayor of Liberty City in 1992 and during this time proved to be corrupt. Hole, who was being controlled by Forelli Family Don Franco Forelli, caused numerous controversies during his term in office. In 1993, three Russian prostitutes and a construction company manager were caught trying to get a government contract from Hole. In 1995, he was photographed with members of the Forelli Family whilst he was accused of securing drugs for city officials in return for sanitation contracts. Hole was also accused of sleeping with two underage girls. Eventually, his connections with the Forelli Family resulted in his own death in 1998. During his term in office, he raised taxation, reduced public expenditure, increased bureaucratic costs and kept Liberty City in the national news. An election was then triggered, with businessman Donald Love running against former candidate Miles O'Donovan. Love received help from Salvatore Leone and Toni Cipriani, who campaigned for him, stopped the Forelli Family rigging the election and even attempt to rig the election in Donald's favour. However, after links between Love and the Leone Family were discovered, the people voted in favour of O'Donovan. O'Donovan came to power by making numerous promises, one of which was to keep the Ferry service and another to improve the state of the Portland El service. By 2000, the ferry service was cancelled and in 2001, the Portland El service had not been improved. O'Donovan, much like Hole, is also corrupt, quickly falling under the influence of Salvatore Leone after being rescued from Massimo Torini and the Sicilian Mafia. O'Donovan, who past includes rumours of corruption, drug abuse and prostitution, also begins to introduce numerous hardware stores into the city, possibly due to his brother being in charge of the Donovan Hardware company. O'Donovan, however, does introduce helicopters for the Liberty City Police Department and in April 2001 promises to revamp the Red Light District. MilesO'Donovan-GTAIII.jpg|Mayor Miles O'Donovan in 2001 SteeringtheVote-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani campaigning for Donald Love Education There are two known educational buildings in the city, a school in the Bedford Point district of Staunton Island and the Liberty City Community College in the Liberty Campus district of Staunton Island. In the beta version of GTA III, a school could also be seen in the Chinatown district of Portland Island, although this was later replaced by the Old School Hall. The school in Bedford Point only appears in GTA Advance. The school is seen during the mission School's Out when Mike kidnaps Yuka, the niece of Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen. The Liberty City Community College is based at the Liberty Campus district. The college is run by Dean Smegley, with Eric Ershwitz employed at the college as Professor for Contemporary Crime. The college was named the worst in the United States, resulting in Smegley's appointment as Dean and his changing of the colleges program. Smegley, in 2001, announces his plans to abandon the old methods of evaluation and old subjects, planning to replace them with diplomas for new subjects and grading students on how bad they look. The new subjects include: Street cleaning, Processed Agriculture Rotation, Grill Management, Floor cleaning, Restroom Administration, Coatroom Management, Automobile Ignition Circumvention and Pharmaceutical Baking. OldSchoolHall-GTA3-exterior.jpg|The old school hall in Chinatown in Grand Theft Auto III Betaschool.jpg|A school in Portland Island (left) in a beta screenshot of Grand Theft Auto III LibertyCampus-GTA3-southwestwards.jpg|Southern block of Liberty Campus in Grand Theft Auto III Liberty City Community College.jpg|Liberty City Community College in a beta screenshot of Grand Theft Auto III Media Liberty City's media is dominated, in 2001, by the Love Media group run by Donald Love, which also controls numerous other businesses across the city. The company owns "900 radio stations, 300 television stations, 4 networks, 3 satellites, and 10 senators" according to a Love Media advert. Radio In 1998, the city had numerous independently owned radio stations: Head Radio, Double Clef FM, Flashback FM, K-JAH, Lips 106, Rise FM, MSX 98, Radio Del Mundo and The Liberty Jam. The city also had a publicly funded station, Liberty City Free Radio. By 2001, the airwaves of the city had changed. Love Media purchased Head Radio, Double Clef FM, Flashback 95.6 and Liberty City Free Radio, replacing the station with Chatterbox FM. A number of stations remain outside the Love Media company: Lips 106, Rise FM, MSX FM (replacing MSX 98) and Game Radio (which replaced The Liberty Jam). Three other radio stations also exist in the city in 2001, although Claude can not listen to them. They are Liberty FM, WLLC ‘The Zone’ and Liberty Soul FM. Meanwhile, Radio Del Mundo appears to have disappeared from the airwaves. Headradio.jpg|Head Radio logo Doubleclefffm.jpg|Double Clef FM logo Kjah.jpg|K-JAH Radio logo Risefm.jpg|Rise FM logo Lips106.jpg|Lips 106 logo Game Radio.jpg|Game Radio FM logo Msxfm.jpg|MSX FM logo Flashbackfm.jpg|Flashback 95.6 logo Chatterboxfm.jpg|Chatterbox FM logo Radiodelmundo.jpg|Radio Del Mundo logo Lcfr.jpg|Liberty City Free Radio logo Media Personalities *Andee *Andre the Accelerator *Stretch Armstrong *Bill *DJ Clue *Melissa Chowder *MC Codebreaker *Panjit Gavaskar *Cliff Lane *Lazlow *Fernando Martinez *Morgan Merryweather *Boy Sanchez *Lord Sear *Steve *DJ Timecode *Toni *Horace Walsh *Natalie Walsh Davis *Reni Wassulmaier Print Media The city's newspaper, the Liberty Tree, is in 1998 privately owned but by 2001 comes under the ownership of the Love Media group. The newspaper has been "promoting family values" for over fifty years. Adam Tedman, a report for the paper, reports that the Liberty Tree won the "Most Absorbent Newsprint Award" at the Cleaning and Tidying Association of America annual awards ceremony. In the same article, Tedman also references that Liberty Tree has a rival in the city, although he does not mentioned the newspaper by name. Liberty Tree reporters *Peter Armstrong *Johnnie Blain *Kristen Burns *Chris Carruthers *Howard Child *Paul Civille *Beverly Clamhopper *Frenchie Cockmaven *Julius Cohen *E. Crume *Kelly Sue DeConnick *Ken Dellamonica *Trudy Fink *Anul Garbaskar *Clint Glen *Bob Jefferson *Walt Jefferson *Thomas Jones *Walt Karl *Irene Kelly *Wayne Koff *Jayne Kwiatowski *Gregory Lau *Bob Malkin *Paul Marchiando *William Mazyck *Benjamin Mill *Paul Mill *Nicholas Morris *Gaylord Morrisen *Andre Perkins *Frederic Pierce *Mark Reed *Brian Robinson *Johnny Ryan *Amy Salzburg *Thomas Shaw *Joel Stahlman *Thomas Stewart *Bill Tautz *Adam Tedman *Jeffrey Veselik *Stan Wayridge Sports ]] Liberty City has two known sports teams: the Liberty City Cocks and Liberty City Beavers. The two football/soccer teams play at the Liberty Memorial Stadium in Aspatria. The two are fierce rivals, with Derrick Thackery, in 1992, mentioning a match between the two on WCTR's The Tight End Zone. Another match is played in September 2001, with the Liberty Tree reporting that the Liberty Cocks won 3-0 after a hatrick (three goals) from Iranian striker Ma'am. Fans of the Liberty City Cocks can be seen around the stadium in Aspatria. In 2000/2001, the Vice City Mambas play the Liberty City Cocks, with Mike injuring the Mambas injuring the teams star quarterback. Liberty City Cocks-GTA3.jpg|Liberty City Cocks fans in Grand Theft Auto III LibertyMemorialColiseum-GTA3-southwest.jpg|The Liberty Memorial Coliseum in Aspatria in Grand Theft Auto III Two-HandTossGTAA.jpg|Mike injuring the Vice City Mambas star quaterback during Two-Hand Toss Transport Bridges Liberty City has two bridges connecting the three islands in the city: Callahan Bridge (linking Portland Island and Staunton Island) and the Shoreside Lift Bridge (linking Staunton Island to Shoreside Vale). Callahan Bridge, also known as West Port Bridge, is a four lane suspension bridge finished sometime after 1998, when construction was almost completed. The bridge links the Chinatown district of Portland Island to the Newport district of Staunton Island. In 2001 the bridge was partially destroyed when the Colombian Cartel kidnapped the Oriental Gentleman, planting a bomb to kill the LCPD officers transporting him, Claude and 8-Ball to Portland Island. The Shoreside Lift Bridge is a four lane lift bridge, resembling the Henry Hudson bridge connecting Manhattan to the Bronx in New York City. In 1998, Toni Cipriani has to wait for a strike to end before using the bridge, whilst in 2001 Claude is forced to wait until a mechanical problem is fixed. CallahanBridge-GTA3.jpg|Callahan Bridge, as viewed from Staunton Island CallahanBridge-GTA3-damaged.jpg|The damaged Callahan Bridge, as viewed from Portland Island LCS Callahan.jpg|Callahan Bridge under construction in 1998, viewed from Portland Island Road Tunnels Porter Tunnel is an underground and underwater road tunnel connecting the cities three boroughs. The tunnel may be based on the Holland Tunnel, Lincoln Tunnel or the Big Dig in Boston. The tunnel has four lanes, apart from the exit at Staunton Island, which only has two lanes. The tunnel entry/exit points include Harwood (in Portland Island), Rockford (in Staunton Island), and Francis International Airport and Wichita Gardens (both in Shoreside Vale). Construction for the tunnel begins in 1998, however, numerous delays see the tunnel finally open in October 2001, with Claude having to wait for the tunnel to be fully constructed. A second road tunnel is located on Shoreside Vale, with entry points at Cedar Grove and Cochrane Dam. The tunnel is inaccessible in GTA III and GTA Advance, although in GTA Liberty City Stories the tunnel is accessible. The tunnel also branches off, leading to "Upstate", although this is blocked off. PorterTunnel-GTA3-Portlandend.jpg|The Portland Island entrance of the Porter Tunnel at Harwood PorterTunnel-GTA3-Stauntonend.jpg|The Staunton Island entrance of the Porter Tunnel at Rockford PorterTunnel-GTA3-FIAend.jpg|One of the Shoreside Vale entrances of the Porter Tunnel at Francis International Airport PorterTunnel-GTA3-WichitaGardensend.jpg|One of the Shoreside Vale entrance of the Porter Tunnel at Wichita Gardens Upstate Tunnel.jpeg|The road tunnel leading to Upstate BringingtheHouseDown-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani driving a van down one of the old subway tunnels in 1998 from Bringing the House Down Trains and Subways Portland El :Main Article: Portland El The Portland El (electric line) is an elevated train service running on Portland Island, connecting the Saint Marks, Chinatown and Hepburn Heights districts. The system, introduced in 1930, is not connected to the cities subway system. The three stations are Baillie Station (in Saint Marks), Kurowski Station (in Chinatown) and Rothwell Station (in Hepburn Heights). SaintMarksstation-GTA3-elevated.jpg|Baillie Station in Saint Mark's Chinatownstation-GTA3-elevated.jpg|Kurowski Station in Chinatown HepburnHeightsstation-GTA3-elevated.jpg|Rothwell Station in Hepburn Heights Subway The inter-borough subway system is an underground system linking the three boroughs of the city. The subway stations are located at the border of the Red Light District/Chinatown in Portland Island, at Liberty Campus and Bedford Point in Staunton Island, and Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale. Liberty City had, at some point, another subway system, which was abandoned after the construction of the new subway. Toni Cipriani uses an old subway entrance to destroy Fort Staunton in Bringing the House Down. Ferry Service Liberty City had, until sometime prior to 2000, a ferry service running between Portland Island and Staunton Island, with docks located in Harwood and Rockford. The ferry service was canceled by Miles O'Donovan, despite his promise to maintain the service. In 1998, workers across the city went on strike to protect the ferry service, which was eventually replaced by the Callahan Bridge and Porter Tunnel. Crime carjacking a motorist in Chinatown, in the beta version of GTA III (from the Car Jacking Back in Vogue Liberty Tree article)]] Liberty City has, in 2001, a rampant crime rate and is known as the "worst place in America" because of this. The main problem for the city is the organised crime, and in particular the problem of gangs. The city has also had problems with specific individuals, namely Carl Johnson in 1992, Toni Cipriani in 1998, Mike in 2000/2001 and Claude in 2001. The Liberty Tree and radio stations document the criminal acts occurring in the city and the resulting consequences. These include the Liberty City Police Department introducing helicopters, paramedics threatening to go on strike and prosecuting criminals (such as Salvatore Leone between 1998 and 2001). According to the FBI, residents of Liberty City "were 38% less likely to be a victim of a violent crime than the rest of the nation, unless those crimes included mugging, murder, car jacking or assault". Whilst the Liberty Tree reports that between 2000 and 2001 "part I" offenses (murder, rape, robbery, aggravated assault, burglary, larceny, grand theft auto and arson) went up 11%. They also report that "Violent Offenses (Murder, Rape, Robbery, and Aggravated Assault) are up 73% and murder has increased four fifths from last year's 23% of what it had been previously". In a second article, the Liberty Tree also reports that car jackings increased by 80%. Francis International Airport is also described as "a center for Smuggling". Gang Control and Activity Liberty City was, until 1998, primarily controlled by three Mafia families: the Leone Family, the Forelli Family and the Sindacco Family. During 1998 Toni Cipriani, of the Leone Family, weakened the Forelli and Sindacco families to the extent that they were forced to give up the territories they held in the city. Many new gangs entered the city: the Liberty City Triads, Colombian Cartel, Yakuza, Diablos, Southside Hoods and Uptown Yardies. Portland Island attacking the Leone Family in Hepburn Heights and the Red Light District in 1998 (from Sindacco Sabotage)]] The Forelli Family, in 1986, is shown to have some influence in Saint Mark's, holding an important meeting about the future of Tommy Vercetti in the districts bistro. The Leone Family, in 1992, are shown to have influence in Saint Mark's (where the family's Don, Salvatore Leone, resides) and in the Red Light District (where Luigi's Sex Club 7 is located). In 1998, the setting of GTA Liberty City Stories, shows the Leone Family having control of Saint Marks, Harwood and Chinatown. The Sindacco Family are shown to have control of the Red Light District and Hepburn Heights, whilst the Forelli Family have no district under their control. Toni Cipriani begins to attack the Forelli and Sindacco families and their businesses, pushing the Sindacco Family out of the Red Light District and Hepburn Heights, and stopping them pushing in on Chinatown. Toni manages to force the Forelli and Sindacco families out of Portland Island. However, Salvatore and Toni are then forced to leave for Staunton Island, allowing the Triads to take over Chinatown and the Diablos to take over Hepburn Heights. In 2001, the Leone Family have lost their control of the Red Light District, although they still have influence in the district. Other than this, however, no other territory changes. Staunton Island attacking the Yakuza weapons stock in Aspatria (from Shogun Showdown)]] On Staunton Island, the Forelli Family are shown, in 1998, as holding the Fort Staunton, Newport and Belleville Park districts, whilst the Sindacco Family had control of the Torrington district. The Yakuza also have influence in the district, with the Big Shot Casino. Toni Cipriani then begins to attack the two Mafia families on Staunton Island, forcing the Sindacco Family out of Torrington, before forcing the Forelli Family out of Newport and Belleville Park. Toni's actions allow the Uptown Yardies to take Newport, although Toni later has to hold off an attack from the Sindacco Family. Later on, on orders from Donald Love, Toni destroys the Fort Staunton district, forcing the Forelli Family out of Staunton Island. Salvatore is later arrested and taken to the police station in Pike Creek on Shoreside Vale, and Toni follows him. This allows the Uptown Yardies to maintain their stronghold in Newport, and allows the Yakuza to take over Torrington and Aspatria. By 2001, the Colombian Cartel take over the Fort Staunton district, which is being redeveloped by the Cartel front Panlantic Construction Company. Shoreside Vale , shortly before attacking the Colombian Cartel (from The Exchange)]] On Shoreside Vale, in 1998, the Forelli Family are shown to hold the Wichita Gardens district whilst the Colombian Cartel hold Cedar Grove. The Yakuza are also shown as holding Pike Creek. Toni Cipriani, on orders from Salvatore Leone, helps the Southside Hoods take control of Wichita Gardens. The Colombian Cartel, in 2000/2001, are shown as taking Francis International Airport with Cisco, the Cartel Boss, basing himself at the airport. By 2001, however, the Cartel lose their influence at the airport and the Yakuza lose their influence in Pike Creek. Role in other games Grand Theft Auto: Vice City inside Marco's Bistro during the mission An Old Friend.]] Liberty City appears twice and is mentioned on a number of occasions during Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, including being the setting for the introduction to the game, with Forelli Family Don Sonny Forelli and mobster Harry and Lee inside Marco's Bistro and discussing what to do with Tommy Vercetti. Sonny Forelli appears inside Marco's Bistro again during An Old Friend. The district of Harwood is also referred to during the game, and in particular during the games climax, Keep Your Friends Close..., with Sonny referring to Vercetti as "The Harwood Butcher". Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas inside a Taxi in Saint Mark's, heading to Marco's Bistro, during the mission Saint Mark's Bistro.]] Liberty City appears in The Introduction DVD and during the mission Saint Mark's Bistro, as well as being mentioned on a number of occasions during Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Introduction DVD shows shows the games protagonist Carl Johnson attempting to steal cars in the Red Light District and later receiving a phone call from his brother Sweet Johnson regarding his mothers death whilst in the city. After arriving back in Los Santos for his mothers funeral, he asked by Ryder when he will be returning to Liberty City. Carl Johnson tells Salvatore Leone that he worked for Salvatore's son Joey in Liberty City to gain Salvatore's trust during the mission Freefall. The mission Saint Mark's Bistro involves Carl Johnson returning to Liberty City to perform a hit at Marco's Bistro. Hidden code in the game proves that a 100% accesable Liberty City was created, and it is unknown why Rockstar chose to remove it. Other Residents *Ed Banger *Barbara *Dorothy Bigbottom *Randy Boner *Lou Bricant *Rudy Chi *Winston Cole *Phil DeGirth *Bill Durzbum *Robin Emblind *Colonel Fitzgibbon *Franco Forelli *Mary Fortune *Frank Junior *Freddy *Rico Garlik *Maurice Goldberg *Barry Harcross *M.T. Head *Philip Hedges *Hugo *Jane *Hugh Jazz *Jeremy *Jimmy *Anne Job *G.I. Jones *Juan Kerr *Ophelia Lardaz *Lucy Lastic *Hung Lo *Arden Long *Ma'am *Ray Mathers *Mrs. Menalot *Owen Monie *Glen Morley III *Busta Moves *John Norris *Phil *Jim Ramirez *Sam *Lou Scannon *Louie Schaffer *Jesus Sentenz *Johnny Sindacco *Paulie Sindacco *Ekant Sing *Fay Slift *Ann Thrax *Cruz Vormen *Nick Yakar *Yamazaki *Daryl Zolotowski See Also *Liberty City *Liberty City in GTA 1 *Liberty City in GTA IV Category:Cities Category:GTA III Category:GTA Advance Category:GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Liberty City in GTA III Category:Liberty City in GTA Advance Category:Liberty City in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories